Encerrado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel no se callaba y Manuel no escuchaba. O al menos eso tenía que aparentar, porque en sí era imposible no hacerle caso al espíritu de ojos dorados. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Manuel (Chile)/Miguel (Perú)

* * *

**Encerrado  
**

-Manuuu...

-¿Mhh?

-Suéltame.

Manuel suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, te tienes que quedar ahí adentro...

-¡Pero no quiero! Tú también te aburrirías aquí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Te imaginas estar aquí sentado todo el día en mi lugar, sin tus novelitas y poemas...?

Manuel soltó un gruñido amenazante y Miguel calló de golpe. El guardián le lanzó una mirada asesina y el cautivo hizo un mohín, haciéndose bolita y refunfuñando bajito en un idioma que Manuel reconocía mas no entendía. Su mirada volvió a las palabras de uno de los libros que Miguel había osado insultar con su tonito despectivo que tanto le colaba la paciencia. Sabía que no podía tocar a Miguel, pero aún así tenía sus métodos y formas para cuadrarlo.

Podía escucharlo murmurar esos misteriosos vocablos que poco le decían a él, aunque sospechaba que estaban dirigidos a él y que no eran precisamente halagos. Pero no le hizo más caso. Su mente bloqueó los balbuceos del chico hasta ya no oírlo siquiera. Sólo una vez dejó que su mirada viajase hacia la celda frente a él y hacia el bulto que se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

La luz de la lámpara a su lado apenas alcanzaba los barotes de fierro y en parte sabía que era cruel dejarlo así en la oscridad, pero él no pensaba compartir luz si para eso tenía que acercarse a la prisión del espíritu maligno, aún si los gruesos barrotes y un sello mágico los separaban, pues aunque consideraba a Miguel un tonto, no quería correr riesgos.

Así que sólo se inclinó más sobre su libro y siguió inmerso en este.

...

-¿Sabes cuál es el peso de la nada?

Manuel frunció el ceño.

-La nada es ausencia de todo, peso incluído –fue su escueta respuesta.

Miguel rió.

-Eso es cierto –suspiró-, pero aún así ella pesa sobre mí... ¿Cómo es posible sentir algo inexistente?

-Los humanos muchas veces creen sentir amor cuando no hay nada de eso... Y en todo caso dije que es ausencia, no inexistencia.

-Misma vaina –bufó el espíritu y Manuel suspiró, desistiendo en la idea de explicarle la diferencia al otro-. Me llamo Miguel.

-No pregunté por tu nombre.

-Pero yo quiero saber el tuyo.

-Lee mi mente –bufó el humano aburrido.

Miguel frunció el ceño y lo miró mal y Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

-Vete a la mierda –escupió el demonio y el chico se rió.

-Debe de ser agradable encontrarte una vez con alguien a quien no le puedas leer el pensamiento, ¿no? –musitó sin disimular su orgullo, a lo que Miguel lo ojeó de lado, mascullando algo que no llegó a entender.

-Prado, Miguel Prado.

-¿Desde cuándo los espíritus tiene apellido?

-Alguna vez fui humano...

-Oh... Manuel, por cierto.

-¿Manuel qué?

-González.

Miguel soltó un silbido, aercándose más a Manuel, y quedó flotando sobre su cabeza.

-¿González como el cazador ese que últimamente está encerrando muchos demonios malignos y es muy "respetado" entre los chamanes?

-Soy su hijo.

-Oh... ¡Felicidades!

-No veo por qué.

Miguel se rió entre dientes y tomó la cabeza de Manuel entre sus manos El chico no se apartó y Miguel descendió un poco más, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del humano. Manuel miró hacia arriba y alzó una ceja, sintiendo sólo un ligero estremecimiento y cómo de pronto su cabeza se sentía fresca, casi fría.

-¿Y tú? –musitó Miguel contemplándolo-. ¿No cazas espíritus malvados?

-No, eso no es lo mío –respondió y Miguel soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Sincero –cantó completamente entretenido y se dejó caer frente a Manuel-. Me gusta...

Manuel sintió algo revolverse en su interior y no le despegó la mirada ni lo empujó cuando Miguel se inclinó a besarlo. De nuevo, sólo un ligero suspiro, nada físico, nada concreto.

...

-Manu, acércate...

Manuel no le hizo caso, ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando oyó nuevamente su voz. Sólo siguió leyendo. O tratando.

-Manuel ven.

No, no iba a escuchar, por más que sabía que Miguel se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, viéndose realmente lamentable ahí encerrado. Pero Manuel lo conocía bien. Conocía su naturaleza traviesa y engañosa, sus mañas y astucia escondida... Sus tonos y sus expresiones se las sabía todas de memoria y no fue necesario mirarlo para saber que estaría intentando ponerle la cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Manuel odiaba cuando le hacía eso.

-Manuuu...

Odiaba cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, lloriqueando su nombre como si con vehemencia y melancolía, como si recordara algo que lo ponía nostálgico. Era tan... poético tal vez no era la palabra, pero era lo único que se le ocurría a Manuel. Tenía bien claro que Miguel lo quería engañar...

...de nuevo

-Manu...

-¡Ya cállate, mierda!

Miguel esbozó una sonrisa que Manuel no pudo ver en la oscuridad que consumía al espíritu que bien podía pasar de demonio. Se removió un poco, balanceándose con suavidad sobre sus propios pies y calló, mas no dejó de sonreir.

El chico estaba cayendo otra vez y eso le divertía tanto. Y se divertiría aún más.

...

-Tu mente es inaccesible –murmuró Miguel y Manuel se quedó quieto cuando las manos del demonio tocaron su cabeza-. Me pregunto qué estará pasando aquí adentro...

Manuel no respondió, pero por primera vez deseó que Miguel pudiera leerle la mente. El demonio volvió a separarse de él y lo rodeó flotando, observándolo. Manuel lo miraba de reojo, sentado en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas. Sus manos estaban ocupadas limpiando el cuchillo que su abuelo había usado en la ceremonia de la noche anterior para matar al sacrificio. Manuel no estuvo presente, a él nunca le gustaron las ceremonias chamanicas y esas cosas, pero Miguel sí estuvo ahí y le contó que invocaron a un pariente muerto de la chica que venía siempre a traerle el almuerzo a la familia de Manuel. Como si eso le interesara a él o a Miguel.

Miguel volvió a comenzar a hablar sobre algún tema del que Manuel no entedía nada, por lo que se limitó a escucharlo sin realmente prestarle atención.

No era como si Manuel se quejase de la vida que le había tocado vivir, pero tampoco era que todo ese asunto de los chamanes, demonios y brujería le interesara demasiado. Como hijo de un chamán "famoso" (cazador, como lo llama Miguel) no podía realmente hacer mucho más que resignarse. No era tan malo una vez que te acostumbrabas... Siempre y cuando no lo obligasen a involucrarse más de lo que ya estaba, claro.

-Oye, Manu...

-¿Mhh? –el chico alzó la vista al techo, donde Miguel le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Claro –mintió Manuel y volvió la mirada otra vez al cuchillo limpio, poniéndose de pie.

-Ajá... –murmuró Miguel sin creerle realmente y descendió hacia el humano, agarrándose de sus hombros-. Oye, Manu...

-¿Qué? –masculló el aludido algo irritado y Miguel ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Me puedes sentir?

Manuel frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, sabes que sí –murmuró confundido-. ¿Por qué...?

-¿Te gusta sentirme? –ronroneó Miguel rodeando su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas, colgándose de él como koala, dejando por primera vez que su cuerpo se materializase por completo, y su peso por poco jaló a Manuel al suelo. Este soltó una palabrota, logrando mantenerse de pie.

-¿¡Qué carajos!? –chilló tratando de quitarse al demonio de la espalda, pero este no se dejó, riéndose-. ¿Desde cuándo puede materializarte? –bufó Manuel mientras seguía tratando de sacáeselo.

Miguel apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

-Desde ayer, parece que es un efecto secundario de haberme metido en una ceremonia a la que no me llamaron... –musitó y le mordió la oreja de manera juguetona.

Manuel suspiró. Mataría a su abuelo.

...

-Manuel –ronroneó Miguel y un escalofrío recorrió al humano. Miguel sonrió, mirándolo hacerse bolita en un rincón afuera de la celda-. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Manuel hubiera alzado la mirada de no ser porque sabía que aquella era una muy mala idea. Puteó por lo bajo.

-¿Q-qué mierda hiciste? –jadeó y su cuerpo entero se contrajo.

-Nada –musitó Miguel con tono inocente-. Sólo...

-¿Qué mierda?

Miguel se rió.

-Sólo te envené, pero no es nada grave, lo puedo sanar –explicó sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de Manuel que temblaba-. Si te acercas, claro...

Manuel apretó la mandíbula, reteniendo otra maldición. Desearía poder golpear a Miguel, pero el cuerpo entero le ardía como mil demonios y sentía como si no pudiese hacer nada. El más mínimo movimiento le provocaba un dolor inimaginable. Ese maldito demonio...

-¿Te duele? –ronroneó Miguel aún observándolo entretenido-. Ya te dije que sólo tienes que venir para que te cure...

-¡Y una mierda! –gritó Manuel, ignorando el dolor que invadió su cuerpo entero, haciéndolo retorcerse-. Ngh...

Miguel soltó una carcajada.

-Anda, pero qué débil, si es uno de mis más leves...

Manuel cerró los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que el dolor estaba empujando fuera de ellos. ¿En qué momento le dio la oportunidad a Miguel de envenarlo? Maldito, lo cogió con la guardia baja...

Con las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie, cayendo al instante de rodillas. La sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó y Manuel siguió puteando. Lo detestaba, lo doiaba tanto por hacerle esto, por no le dejarle más opción que arrastrarse hacia Miguel.

...

-Ngh... Espera...

Miguel alzó la mirada, sus ojos ambarinos relumbrando en la penumbra. Manuel se estremeció.

-No hagas eso –susurró apartando la mano de Miguel de su cadera-. No quiero tener cicatrices tuyas...

Miguel sólo se rió, estirándose para besarlo.

-Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo físico, no puedo controlar aún bien mi fuerza –se disculpó mientras mordisqueaba los labios de Manuel y el chico rodó los ojos, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

El espíritu, ahora materializado, sonrió sobre su boca y siguió besándolo con ganas. El interior de Manuel estaba tan caliente y estrecho que simplemente le hacía perder la cabeza. No recordaba esa increíble sensación, después de todo ya llevaba un buen par de siglos sin ser humano y todas las sensaciones físicas habían quedado en el olvido, golpeándolo ahora con mayor intensidad. Y la forma en que Manuel gemía... Dioses, perdónenlo por no poder contenerse.

Un gruñido ahogado escapó de los labios de Manuel y Miguel lo recibió en su boca, mordiéndole con más fuerza el labio inferior. Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y aquel fue el aviso de que estaba cerca, de que en cualquier momento

Miguel se corrió con una gemido que se asemejaba más al gruñido de un animal salvaje mientras que Manuel apretaba las piernas, sintiendo como el orgasmo lo hacía perder la cabeza por última vez antes de desplomarse en la tierra.

Manuel sabía que sería inútil ocultar lo que habían hecho, la esencia de Miguel estaba impregnada en todo su cuerpo. A su padre no le tomó ni dos segundos percatarse a quién había tenido su hijo entre las piernas.

...

-Shh, shh, ya va a pasar –susurró la voz de Miguel mientras las manos de este sujetaban con fuerza el cuerpo que temblaba entre ellas-. Ya, ya...

Manuel no podía alejar aquel dolor, Miguel no planeaba hacer. Su cuerpo se retorcía, pero su garganta ya estaba rota de tantos gritos que nada más salía de ella. Miguel sólo lo mecia suavemente entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba cosas y besaba su frente perlada de sudor. Manuel no podía sentir nada más que dolor, un dolor que no mataba, pero que tampoco acababa. Uno que enloquecía y torturaba.

Quiso decir su nombre, pero no podía. Maldijo para sus adentros al espiritu por tratarlo con tanta dulzura, pero no querer acabar con el efecto de aquel veneno. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y acalambrado, y Miguel lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Habría oído el latido de su corazón de no ser por aquel dolor.

No era como aquella otra vez que lo tuvo en brazos. En aquel entonces, cuando se dejó seducir y tan felizmente le abrió las piernas. Ahí la había tratado con la misma dulzura que ahora, mas no había visto lo cruel que era el tacto de Miguel. Ahora se daba realmente cuenta de que sólo había jugado con él.


End file.
